L'amour quand on est adolescent
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Midoriya est amoureux. Mais quand on est adolescent, rien n'est simple. On hésite sans cesse et quand, en prime, on est un timide maladif comme lui, c'est un vrai parcours du combattant pour espérer un jour, voire son amour aboutir. Heureusement qu'un certain pétard ambulant veille au grain. One-Shot Izuku/Tsuyu.


Midoriya pensait et ressaisissait encore les mêmes idées et images qui ne cessaient d'apparaitre dans sa tête. Il inventait des possibilités, développait ces dernières, effaçait, remettait à zéro et fantasmait toujours plus, ne cessant d'imaginer ce qui pourtant revenait toujours au même. Pour une fois, l'habitude qu'il avait d'analyser encore et encore pour trouver une solution n'aboutissait pas.

Sa réflexion revenait toujours au même point mort, au même butoir. Pas moyen d'exprimer logiquement son problème et donc d'y trouver une solution. Les termes était pourtant simple et l'équation basique, il se refusait simplement à la graver clairement. Plus qu'un refus, c'était une certaine peur qui s'était installée en lui et son refus de la réalité restait la dernière barrière au monde réel.

La dernière barrière avant les actes, la réalisation et le face à face avec les conséquences qui en découlerait. C'était l'ultime solution qu'il avait trouvé, sa muraille de chine personnelle. Peu importait ce qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit, il s'y refusait toujours.

Mais ses pensées étaient envahissantes, omniprésentes et ne cessaient de bourdonner de façon agaçante à chaque seconde qui passait. Comme un insecte qui malgré tous vos efforts ne cesse de venir voler devant vos yeux. Une chose agaçante qu'on ne peut négliger.

Même en cours il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Surtout en cours en vérité.

L'objet de son désir était là, simple dans la beauté, et chacun des morceaux de son cerveau comme de son cœur étaient tournés dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait pas couvrir ses sentiments ni les enterrés. Ils ressurgissaient toujours quand il pensait les avoir enfouis sous une tonne de chose à faire ou de devoirs à rendre.

Il était constamment dans la lune, à jongler entre des rêves trop réels et une réalité trop belle pour ne pas être fantasmée. Ça se ressentait dans ses résultats scolaires, sa concentration s'envolait comme si elle s'était libérée de l'emprise de la gravité. Il se faisait toujours reprendre en cours pas ses professeurs, provoquant ainsi les éclats de rire de ses camarades et une gêne toujours plus grande.

Mais les faits étaient là : Il était amoureux de Tsuyu Asui.

Amoureux de ses grands yeux brillants, amoureux de son visage doux aux courbes harmonieuses, amoureux de son corps de nymphe, amoureux de son caractère calme et réfléchi, amoureux de ses pointes d'humour qui ne cessaient jamais de tomber au bon moment…

Il aurait pu continuer la liste longtemps, parce que la jeune fille lui apparaissait chaque jour plus parfaite que le précédent.

Le fait qu'elle soit une « femme-grenouille » comme disait ceux qui se moquait d'elle n'avait aucune importance, peut-importe ce qu'elle était aux yeux des gens : pour lui elle était la plus magnifique des femmes qu'il ait rencontré. Cela le mettait même en colère d'entendre des gens la rabaisser sur ses prétendues origines animales : ils lui déniaient le fait d'être une humaine normale, une jeune fille aspirant à une vie qu'elle choisirait. Ces imbéciles parlaient d'elle comme d'un être sans cervelle, et ça, il ne laisserait jamais personne le dire à haute sans punir son insolence l'instant d'après.

En y réfléchissant, il ne savait pas vraiment quand ça avait commencé. Quand réellement son cœur avait commencé à battre différemment. Quand ses rêves avaient commencé à tourner autour d'elle. Une seule chose demeurait certaine : il aimait cette fille comme un dingue et ça le tuait presque chaque jour de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, la caresser, la…

-Midoriya ! Est-ce que tu peux cesser de réfléchir en bougonnant comme une cafetière en panne, j'aimerai finir mon cours.

La voix mi- impétueuse, mi- moqueuse du professeur Aizawa le ramena à la réalité, de même que l'éclat de rire général qui secoua la classe, le faisant rougir comme une tomate.

-Dé… Désolé Aizawa-sensei… Je pensais juste au prochain devoir que nous a donné le professeur Ishiyama… Comme je en suis pas spécialement fort en littérature moderne je dois m'y prendre à l'avance… Je suis vraiment désolé que ça vous ait dérangé.

-Concentre-toi sur le cours présent Midoriya, tu auras tout le temps ce soir de finir ce devoir. Dit le professeur avant de retourner à son tableau.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert acquiesça avec vigueur et se plongea dans les exercices indiqués, tentant avec plus ou moins de succès d'empêcher son regard de se poser sur une certaines élève aux joues rebondies.

C'était une torture mentale qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs semaines, mais il lui était impossible de se résoudre à aller parler à Tsuyu. Qu'allait-il lui dire après tout ? Qu'il était amoureux alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que comme camarades ? Qu'il rêvait de l'embrasser alors qu'ils discutaient à peine ensemble ? Non merci, si c'était pour se faire rejeter, il préférait vivre avec un amour jamais avoué.

La fin du cours sonna alors qu'il avait rempli presque par réflexe tous les exercices donnés par son professeur, ses mains avaient écrites toutes seule pendant que son esprit était occupé avec diverses négociations et pourparlers qui n'aboutissaient pas.

-Tu devrais lâcher du leste Midoriya. Dit Kirishima avec un petit rire. Le devoir de littérature c'est pas avant deux semaines, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire pire que moi.

-Ce n'est pas faux ça ! renchérit Kaminari. Tu es un bon élève alors ne te met pas la pression pour rien. Surtout si ça te pose des problèmes avec les professeurs, tu devrais prendre ton temps et faire autre chose comme te trouver une copine !

Midoriya se mit à balbutier à l'entente de cette dernière phrase.

-Mais… je… Ce n'est… Enfin… Les cours c'est… J'ai juste envie de bien faire.

-Le travail passe avant tout ! S'écria Lida, visiblement toujours aussi à cheval sur les valeurs d'une école. Mais je suis d'accord avec eux, si ton travail en pâtît c'est qu'il faut que tu fasses autre chose ! La source de la réussite est dans la modération parfois !

-Ne t'en fait pas Deku ! continua Ochaco. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras !

L'apprenti héros hocha la tête, content qu'on prenne ses ruminations pour une véritable réflexion scolaire plutôt que pour ses vrais secrets. La classe riait de l'incident à part Bakugo qui le regardait avec cet air ennuyé et énervé qu'il arborait en quasi-permanence. A croire que cette expression s'était gravée sur son visage à jamais.

Tout aurait pu en rester là, un tableau classique de ce que pouvait offrir la classe 1a, avec pour héros le geek de service qui bougonne dans sa barbe absente, sa meilleure amie qui le réconforte, ses camarades qui le charrient gentiment et son rival de toujours qui en profite pour montrer à quel point il est supérieur en grognant comme un bulldog.

Mais comme dans un mauvais roman, l'image idyllique dérapa par une simple phrase, une simple ligne dans la conversation déjà écrite.

-Si tu veux Midoriya-chan je pourrais t'aider avec ton devoir, j'aime beaucoup la littérature.

Tsuyu avait prononcé cette phrase avec son calme habituel. Mais la réplique pourtant innocente en apparence frappa le cœur d'Izuku et lui serra la gorge avec la force d'un étau. Une dizaine de phrases se formèrent au creux de ses cordes vocales, mais aucune ne sortit alors qu'une légère chaleur montait sur les bords de ses joues.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait d'en profiter, de se servir de ce prétexte pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille, d'en savoir plus sur elle, de passer plus de temps avec elle et d'enfin, en finir avec la situation stagnante dans laquelle il était. Mais une autre voix, à l'ironie acide, lui rappela qu'il ferait toujours face à la même peur : celle du rejet. Encore une fois, rien n'était garantie et s'il se lançait dans le ciel, il ne retomberait que plus durement au sol.

-Euh… Je… C'est très gentil Asui… mais je préfère le faire seul. Ce n'est pas contre toi bien sûr ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Mais si je ne trouve pas les solutions moi-même je risque de ne jamais progresser.

La jeune fille eût un genre de moue, difficile de dire s'il était déçu, attristée ou simplement suspicieuse tant les rondeurs de son visage cachaient ses émotions.

-Eijiro-chan et Mina-chan ont bien prit des cours avec Momo-chan et ça les a aidés. Pourquoi ce serait différent avec moi ?

Deku comprit qu'il creusait sa tombe tout seul et continua à bafouiller des excuses décousues tout en réfléchissant à une véritable raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait pas étudier avec elle sans qu'elle ne se vexe. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire « parce que sinon je risque de t'embrasser », mais son cerveau semblait penser que c'était la seule et unique excuse.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu parler correctement une seconde de plus, Bakugo grommela une insulte entre ses dents et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Vient Deku ! Faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

Le jeune homme n'eût pas le temps de protester que déjà, son ami l'entrainait de force dans le couloir, sous le regard interloqué de ses camarades de classe, qui, sans être surpris de l'attitude du pétard ambulant, se demandait quand même quelle mouche l'avait piqué cette fois, Midoriya n'ayant pourtant rien fait de spécial pour attirer son courroux.

Le disciple d'All Might essayait de reprendre son équilibre tout en se posant la même question, Bakugo semblait encore plus énervé que d'habitude puisqu'il en cessait de grogner des insultes inaudibles sans lâcher sa prise.

-Kacchan… Qu'est-ce qui se pa…

-La ferme putain de Nerd !

Il continua de le tirer de cette façon jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent dans un coin désert au bout du bâtiment principal. Après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre ne pourrait entendre leur conversation, il colla sa victime contre le mur de béton et commença à l'engueuler.

-Mais putain de merde t'es pas foutu de saisir une opportunité quand elle te tombe au creux de la main ! Mais quelle espèce de larve est infoutu à ce point de bouger son cul ? T'es sensé être un putain de héros alors bouge-toi le cul !

Midoriya subit le sermon enragé sans comprendre ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter. Son occupation principale était d'éloigner la main de Bakugo qui projetait des petites explosions au fur et à mesure de sa harangue, ce qui était plus qu'important pour éviter de finir avec le visage brulé.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Kacchan ? Finit-il par dire, toujours en train de lutter contre la prise de son rival.

-Je te parle D'Asui ! Triple buse ! Bordel tu vas attendre combien de temps avant te déclarer ?!

Izuku blanchit en un instant, oubliant complètement de se défendre.

-Que… Comment-tu… ?

-J'ai deux yeux sur la gueule merde ! Tu passes ton temps à la mater et à rougir dès que tu croises son regard ! Ça fait des mois que ça dure et ça me court sur le système ! Alors tu vas te bouger le cul oui ou non ?!

Bakugo regarda son camarade aux cheveux verts en attente d'une réponse positive qui ne vint pas. A la place, Midoriya se replia un peu plus sur lui-même, baissant la tête et regardant dans le vide. Ce ne fut pas pour plaire au pétard ambulant qui s'énerva encore plus.

-MAIS TU VAS TE BOUGER LE CUL ET ALLER DECLARER TA FLAMME A LA GRENOUILLE MERDE !

-TSUYU N'EST PAS UNE GRNOUILLE ! ET JE T'INTERDIS DE L'INSULTER ! hurla Izuku, réagissant au quart de tour à la comparaison offensante.

-ALORS BOUGE TON CUL DE GEEK DE MERDE ET VAS TE DECLARER A CETTE GRENOUILLE ! Continua de crier Bakugo en serrant toujours plus fort le col de son uniforme.

L'insulte fit mouche, et Midoriya, fatigué d'être malmené et d'entendre son adversaire insulter Tsuyu, vit et rouge et déclencha son pouvoir. Avant de Kacchan ne pût réagir, un violent coup de poing se logea dans son estomac, le faisant se plier en deux. Izuku balaya ensuite ses jambes et le mit au sol, grimpa sur son torse et l'immobilisa complètement en le menaçant d'un poing luisant d'éclair et de puissance.

-Ne. Redis. Jamais. Que Tsuyu. Est une grenouille ! Compris ?! Menaça le jeune homme en appuyant chacun de ses mots par une voix rauque et chargée de colère.

Bakugo eût alors un sourire moqueur, étendu au sol, le ventre douloureux et sous la menace d'un coup qui pouvait l'envoyer à l'hôpital, la grimace de colère laissa place à un rire de fond de gorge et un regard satisfait.

-Ben tu vois quand tu veux Deku. Arrête d'être un lâche qui n'arrive pas à réaliser ses rêves et vas te déclarer à la fille que tu aimes. On évitera te voir ruminer tes conneries à longueur de journée.

La colère du garçon aux cheveux vert retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Il relâcha son ami et, d'un soupir fatigué, il se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche. L'adrénaline chutait et rendait sa tête lourde alors qu'il assemblait les pièces du puzzle.

-Tu vient de me forcer à me battre… Juste pour que j'avoue être amoureux de Tsuyu ?

Bakugo acquiesça.

-Ça crève les yeux. Je suis surpris d'être le seul avec Ochaco à l'avoir remarqué tellement c'est évident.

-Ochaco est au courant ?

-Bien sûr, c'est ta meilleure amie, tu la crois aveugle ? Bref, au lieu de te cacher fonce. J'ai pas envie de te voir puceau à quarante ans parce que tu n'auras pas eu les couilles de te déclarer. C'est mon boulot en tant que pote.

Midoriya le regarda, étonné.

-Tu vient de dire qu'on était pote ?

-Vas chier putain ! On traine ensemble depuis qu'on a deux ans ! On est amis point barre ! Je ne vais pas me retenir de te botter le cul pour autant !

Bakugo se releva en époussetant la poussière de son uniforme. Il regarda Izuku qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours adossé au mur.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, va la voire quand elle est seule, discute un peu et lâche ce tu as sur le cœur.

-Et si elle me rejette ?

-Alors tu seras au moins fixé sur une chose, vivre avec de faux rêves ce sera pire. Un peu de courage merde ! Où est passé le Deku qui s'est accroché pour devenir héros malgré le fait qu'il soit né sans pouvoirs ? Hein ? Où est cette petite merde qui a continuée pendant des années à s'entrainer pour devenir ce dont il rêvait ? S'il était là, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à foncer avouer son amour.

Midoriya le regarda, l'air perdu et mal à l'aise. Bakugo avait eu les bons mots pour le faire culpabiliser. Pour lui faire prendre compte de la situation stupide dans laquelle il était. Mais il avait toujours peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait perdre.

-Comment je vais lui dire…

-Tu vas aller la voir et lui dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Comment tu crois que la tête de pique à fait pour sortir avec le chewing-gum rose ? Il a foncé dans le tas. Ça tu sais faire au moins.

-Mais je…

-Tu as jusqu'à ce soir ! le coupa fermement Bakugo. Sinon c'est moi qui vais la voir et qui lui dit tout.

-QUOI ?

-Tu m'as compris ! Si demain je vois que rien n'a changé, je gueule que tu l'aime devant toute la classe, pigé ?

Et il partit sans attendre la réponse, laissant un Midoriya complètement terrifié digérer l'information.

« Je ne vais jamais réussir » pensa-t-il, complètement défaitiste.

Mais la menace de Bakugo était pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il voyait déjà tous ses camarades se lever de leurs tables pour foncer vers lui ou vers Tsuyu, réclamant réponse à des questions indiscrètes qui fuseraient comme de balles de révolver.

Conaissant le caractère réservé de Tsuyu, c'était le meilleur moyen de perdre toutes ses chances avec elle et de gagner une humiliation supplémentaire. Non, comme avait dit son ami, il était temps de faire preuve de courage et d'aller au combat, la peur au ventre certes, mais avec la possibilité d'une vie plus belle, d'une vie aux côtés de Tsuyu.

Il se leva pour retourner à sa chambre, traversant les couloirs désertés sans croiser personne, tout le monde devait déjà être rentré à l'internat. Midoriya n'avait pas vraiment de raison de marcher vite mais il le fit tout de même, comme pour retrouver au plus vite son refuge, son petit coin de tranquillité. Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un moment de calme pour réfléchir, pour se décider.

En arrivant à destination, il s'écroula sur son matelas, la tête étouffée par les oreillers. Soupirant de fatigue, ses pensées pouvaient se résumer à une seule phrase qu'il répétait en boucle comme s'il voulait méditer.

« Je dois dire à Tsuyu que je l'aime ».

Il se répétait ça en boucle comme si la réponse au « comment » allait sortir par miracle. Des dizaines de possibilités allaient et venaient dans sa tête, chacun en entrainant une autre et la faisant dériver dans un flot de pensée toujours plus étrange et chaotique. Les mots durs de Bakugo s'entremêlaient avec les siens, les grands discours de sa mère ressortaient des tréfonds de son enfance et plusieurs images de film romantique lui venait sans cesse.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de ces films, principalement parce qu'il trouvait les héros trop pathétique et indécis alors que lui, en tant que spectateur, savait parfaitement qu'il suffisait qu'il se déclare pour que tout s'arrange et pas besoin d'attendre une heure entière de malentendus pour en finir.

Comble de l'ironie, c'était aujourd'hui lui qui jouait ce rôle. Celui d'un adolescent trop timide pour saisir sa chance.

« Où est passé le Deku que je connais ?! » avait hurlé Bakugo, Midoriya aurait bien aimé le savoir lui aussi. Une poussée de courage, une résolution et une action, voilà ce qui pouvait régler son problème.

Il se tourna vers les affiches d'All Might qui couvraient le mur de son bureau. Lui n'avait sans doute pas de problème avec les femmes, le monde entier l'adulait, même une fois ses pouvoirs disparus. Qu'aurait-il fait lui ? Sans doute, aurait-il foncé, un bouquet de rose à la main avec une glissade spectaculaire pour arriver aux genoux de sa bien-aimée.

Son grand visage souriant semblait dire « Va Donc jeune Midoriya ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui vont au bout de leurs résolutions ! ». Cela le réconforta un peu. Puis cela le motiva., le forçant à oublier sa peur

Izuku se releva de son lit, le corps tendu comme par une décharge électrique. Un sentiment nouveau avait surpassé ses craintes, et il se sentait léger, prêt à soulever des montagnes. C'était comme s'il avait activé le _one for all_ à pleine puissance sans que ni ses os ni ses muscles ne se brisent. C'en était si grisant qu'il dût vérifier justement s'il n'avait pas activé son pouvoir sans s'en rendre compte.

Il sortit de sa chambre bien décidé à ne plus être un minable qui n'ose pas agir et marcha jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

Il se sentait idiot, fou et complètement rouge d'excitation. Un état où son corps entier vibrait aux battements de son cœur. Son sang venait battre à ses tempes avec force comme si un batteur fou frappait sans retenue à un rythme frénétique.

Devant la porte de la jeune fille, cet état ne se dissipa pas, bien au contraire et Tsuyu allait sans doute le laisser dehors si elle le voyait comme ça. Il se força donc à respirer profondément en repensant aux conseils de Kacchan. Parler avec le cœur, sans penser, juste dire ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Midoriya toqua à la porte, encore frénétique de sa poussée d'adrénaline soudaine.

-Midoriya? s'étonna Tsuyu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'avais un peu honte de te demander de l'aide pour la littérature alors j'ai bafouillé et je me suis trouvé des excuses. En fait je serais ravi de travailler avec toi ! dit-il presque en hurlant.

L'expression de la jeune fille ne changea pas, restant étrangement interrogative et elle le fixa en silence.

-Midoriya, tu te sens bien ? Tu es aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kirishima.

-Oh c'est trois fois rien ! répliqua-t-il. Je me suis juste battu avec Kacchan et j'ai couru pour venir m'excuser parce que ce n'était pas correcte d'interrompre une conversation et…

-Tu t'es battu avec Bakugo ?

-Oh oui mais comme je t'ai dit ce n'était rien ! Juste une petite dispute ! Tu sais comment il est, toujours à s'énerver pour un rien et donc…

Tsuyu leva une main devant le visage du héros aux cheveux verts. Interrompant ainsi un flot de parole qui n'avait cessé de s'emballer depuis le début de la conversation.

-Midoriya-kun. Calme-toi. Toutes les filles vont finir par nous entendre. Rentre et on continuera à discuter, mais là tu t'emballe.

Izuku cligna des yeux de surprise et resta immobile, ce qui força la jeune fille à le faire rentrer _manu militari_ à l'intérieur.

La chambre de Tsuyu n'avait pas grand-chose de spécial, il y avait un lit de taille normale, un bureau moyen au-dessus duquel était punaisé des photos de sa famille et une grande armoire blanche près de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas de décoration spéciale, pas de poster ou de tableau, mais elle avait repeint le mur de sa chambre avec un vert pomme agréable et doux, ce qui dégageait une certaine ambiance de sérénité, comme lors d'un lendemain d'orage quand le soleil prend la place des nuages.

Aussitôt, Izuku sentit les ailes qui lui avait poussé s'effriter et tomber en pièce, il redevenait Deku le peureux et le rouge lui monta aux joues : il était gêne d'entrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille, c'était impoli même si c'était elle qui l'avait fait rentrer.

-Euh… Asui… ce n'est pas la peine que je rentre… Je voulais juste…

-Appelle-moi Tsuyu-chan, je te l'ai déjà dit Midoriya-kun.

-Euh… Tsuyu-chan… je.

La jeune fille reposa une nouvelle fois sa main devant sa bouche, l'obligeant à se taire.

-Midoriya-chan, tu t'enflamme et ce que tu dis n'est pas cohérent. Reste calme et pense à une seule chose à la fois d'accord ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à être calme et son bégayement revenait au galop. C'était comme si, à chaque seconde qui s'ajoutait, il perdait un peu plus de sa confiance.

-D'accord… Alors…

Hésitant encore, les menaces de Bakugo lui revirent en tête. Il se força à se calmer et repris.

-En fait, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas dire devant toute la classe… C'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est battu avec Kacchan. Et c'est compliqué à dire, à prononcer… et à assumer surtout. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis des semaines et je fais même des nuits blanches à cause de ça. Je grogne, je marmonne, je réfléchis, j'essaye d'oublier… Mais à chaque fois c'est plus fort que moi et ça revient. Ça me fait peur et mais j'ai aussi envie de passer au-dessus, je suis en constant état de doute. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je dois faire. Alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de venir et d'assumer ce que j'allais dire, mais ce n'est pas simple non plus parce qu'un instant j'ai envie de foncer et celui d'après je recule. C'est comme si ça me bloquait et que je n'arrivais pas avancer… Je…

Tsuyu coupa Midoriya dans son monologue. Mais pas de la façon dont elle l'avait fait avant.

Non cette fois elle l'attrapa par la nuque et amena ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Izuku mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait : Tsuyu était en train de l'embrasser. Et ce n'était pas un baiser chaste ou simple, non, c'était un baiser passionné : elle s'accrochait à lui, collant son corps au sien et sa langue venait explorer sa bouche à la recherche presque désespérée de plus de contact.

Quand la jeune fille mit fin à l'étreinte, le visage de Deku était à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension la plus totale et la joie la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais ressentit.

-Midoriya-chan tu penses toujours trop. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Un simple « je t'aime » aurait-suffit.

-Alors… Alors… Tu… Je…

-Je t'aime Izuku. Comme toi je n'osais pas avancer, je voyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous deux mais c'était un peu un rêve pour moi, je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain parce que j'étais trop « grenouille » pour les gens « normaux ». Je t'ai tendu des perches mais tu ne les à pas saisis, alors, finalement, je pense que je suis contente des colères de Bakugo pour une fois.

Midoriya ne savait plus quoi penser, mais son corps, lui, savait comment agir : il embrassa à nouveau Tsuyu, savourant cette fois le ballet de saveur qui s'offrait à ses lèvres. Ses mains tombèrent aux hanches de la jeune fille et commencèrent à la caresser. D'abord en glissant sur son uniforme, puis en cherchant la chaleur de sa peau.

Il n'y avait plus de doute, de crainte ou de fausses attentes, c'était seulement les rêves qui devenaient réalité et que les deux adolescents prenaient plaisir à réaliser.

Pour une fois, Izuku était ravi que Bakugo se soit énervé.

 **Voilà ! Et Un Izuku/Tsuyu emballé, pesé et publié** **. J'espère que ça vous à plut. N'oubliez pas laisser une review peut-importe ce que vous avez à dire, un mot simple, une critique de trente lignes, un réquisitoire enflammé… je lit tout. A bientôt pour une autre fic.**


End file.
